


Ultracrepidarian

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, real drabbles are exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge.





	Ultracrepidarian

David didn’t know why Jack had dragged him along to talk unions with Spot Conlon. Two hours of discussion, and every carefully formed theory that David had ever read about had been given the same reply: 

“Not in Brooklyn, Mouth.”

David, an avowed pacifist, was this close to being ready to throw Spot out the window.

“That ain’t how we do things in Brooklyn, Davey,” Spot said for about the thousandth time, leaning back in his chair. David huffed out a frustrated breath. 

“Fine,” he said. “Then tell me. Tell me how you do things in Brooklyn.” 

Spot smiled slowly.


End file.
